1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an obstacle detection procedure within the area surrounding a motor vehicle.
It also concerns a commissioning device of the procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention particularly applies in the field of motor vehicles.
In the field of motor vehicles, a known state of the technique of an obstacle detection procedure within the area surrounding a motor vehicle, involves the following stages:                detection of a pedestrian by means of a camera; and        dispatch of an alarm signal to warn the driver of the presence of a pedestrian.        
One disadvantage of this state of the technique is that the position determined by the camera is not accurate.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved obstacle detection procedure system.